lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Works by H. P. Lovecraft
This is a complete, exhaustive list of works by Howard Phillips Lovecraft. Dates are the time of composition, not publication. Many of these works can be found on Wikisource. Fiction *''At the Mountains of Madness'' (February-22 March 1931) *"Azathoth" (June 1922) *"Beyond the Wall of Sleep" (1919) *"The Book" (late 1933?) *"The Call of Cthulhu" (Summer 1926) *''The Case of Charles Dexter Ward'' (January-1 March 1927) *"The Cats of Ulthar" (15 June 1920) *"Celephaïs" (early November 1920) *"The Colour out of Space" (March 1927) *"Cool Air" (March 1926) *"Dagon" (July 1917) *"The Descendant" (1926?) *"The Doom That Came to Sarnath" (3 December 1919) *''The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath'' (Autumn? 1926-22 January 1927) *"The Dreams in the Witch-House" (January-28 February 1932) *"The Dunwich Horror" (Summer 1928) *"The Evil Clergyman" (October 1933) *"Ex Oblivione" (1920/21) *"Facts concerning the Late Arthur Jermyn and His Family" (1920) *"The Festival" (October 1923) *"From Beyond" (16 November 1920) *"The Haunter of the Dark" (November 1935) *"He" (11 August 1925) *"Herbert West--Reanimator" (September 1921-mid 1922) *"History of the Necronomicon" (1927) *"The Horror at Red Hook" (1-2 August 1925) *"The Hound" (September 1922) *"Hypnos" (March 1922) *"Ibid" (1928?) *"In the Vault" (18 September 1925) *"Life and Death" (1920?; lost) *"The Lurking Fear" (November 1922) *"Memory" (1919) *"The Moon-Bog" (March 1921) *"The Music of Erich Zann" (December 1921) *"The Mystery of Murdon Grange" (1918; nonextant) *"The Nameless City" (January 1921) *"Nyarlathotep" (early December 1920) *"Old Bugs" (1919) *"The Other Gods" (14 August 1921) *"The Outsider" (1921) *"Pickman's Model" (1926) *"The Picture in the House" (12 December 1920) *"Polaris" (May? 1918) *"The Quest of Iranon" (28 February 1921) *"The Rats in the Walls" (August-September 1923) *"A Reminiscence of Dr. Samuel Johnson" (1917) *"The Shadow Out of Time" (November 1934-March 1935) *"The Shadow Over Innsmouth" (November?-3 December 1931) *"The Shunned House" (16-19 October 1924) *"The Silver Key" (1926) *"The Statement of Randolph Carter" (December 1919) *"The Strange High House in the Mist" (9 November 1926) *"The Street" (1920?) *"Sweet Ermengarde" (1917) *"The Temple" (1925) *"The Terrible Old Man" (28 January 1920) *"The Thing in the Moonlight" (spurious) (24 November 1927) *"The Thing on the Doorstep" (21-24 August 1933) *"The Tomb" (June 1917) *"The Transition of Juan Romero" (16 September 1919) *"The Tree" (1920) *"The Unnamable (short story)" (September 1923) *"The Very Old Folk" (2 November 1927) *"What the Moon Brings" (5 June 1922) *"The Whisperer in Darkness" (24 February-26 September 1930) *"The White Ship" (November 1919) Collaborations, revisions, and ghostwritings *"The Battle that Ended the Century" (with R. H. Barlow; June 1934) *"The Challenge from Beyond" (with C. L. Moore; A. Merritt; Robert E. Howard, and Frank Belknap Long; August 1935) *"Collapsing Cosmoses" (with R. H. Barlow; June 1935) *"The Crawling Chaos" (with Winifred V. Jackson; 1920/21) *"The Curse of Yig" (with Zealia Bishop; 1928) *"The Diary of Alonzo Typer" (with William Lumley; October 1935) *"The Disinterment" (with Duane W. Rimel; September 1935) *"The Electric Executioner" (with Adolphe de Castro; 1929?) *"The Green Meadow" (with Winifred V. Jackson; 1918/19) *"The Horror at Martin's Beach" (with Sonia H. Greene; June 1922) *"The Horror in the Burying-Ground" (with Hazel Heald; 1933/35) *"The Horror in the Museum" (with Hazel Heald; October 1932) *"In the Walls of Eryx" (with Kenneth Sterling; January 1936) *"The Last Test" (with Adolphe de Castro; 1927) *"The Man of Stone" (with Hazel Heald; 1932) *"Medusa's Coil" (with Zealia Bishop; May 1930) *"The Mound" (with Zealia Bishop; December 1929-early 1930) *"The Night Ocean" (with R. H. Barlow; Autumn? 1936) *"Out of the Aeons" (with Hazel Heald; 1933) *"Poetry and the Gods" (with Anna Helen Crofts; 1920) *"Through the Gates of the Silver Key" (with E. Hoffmann Price; October 1932-April 1933) *"Till A' the Seas'" (with R. H. Barlow; January 1935) *"The Trap" (with Henry S. Whitehead; late 1931) *"The Tree on the Hill" (with Duane W. Rimel; May 1934) *"Two Black Bottles" (with Wilfred Blanch Talman; July-October 1926) *"Under the Pyramids" aka "Imprisoned with the Pharaohs" (with Harry Houdini; February-March 1924) *"Winged Death" (with Hazel Heald; 1933) Juvenalia *"The Alchemist" (1908) *"The Beast in the Cave" (21 April 1905) *"The Haunted House" (1898/1902; nonextant) *"John, the Detective" (1898/1902; nonextant) *"The Little Glass Bottle" (1897) *"The Mysterious Ship" (1902) *"The Mystery of the Grave-Yard" (1898) *"The Noble Eavesdropper" (1897?; nonextant) *"The Picture" (1907; nonextant) *"The Secret of the Grave" (1898/1902; nonextant) *"The Secret Cave or John Lees Adventure" (1898) Poetry *The Poem of Ulysses, or The Odyssey November 1897 *Ovid's Metamorphoses 1898-1902 *H. Lovecraft's Attempted Journey betwixt Providence & Fall River on the N.Y.N.H. & H.R.R. 1901 *Poemata Minora, Volume II 1902 **Ode to Selene or Diana **To the Old Pagan Religion **On the Ruin of Rome **To Pan **On the Vanity of Human Ambition *C.S.A. 1861-1865: To the Starry Cross of the SOUTH 1902 *De Triumpho Naturae 1905 *The Members of the Men's Club of the First Universalist Church of Providence, R.I., to Its President, About to Leave for Florida on Account of His Health 1908-12 *His Mother on Thanksgiving November 1911 *To Mr. Terhune, on His Historical Fiction 1911-13 *Providence in 2000 A.D. March 1912 *New-England Fallen 1912 *On the Creation of Niggers 1912 *Fragment on Whitman 1912 *Robert Browning 1912 *On a New-England Village Seen by Moonlight September 1913 *Quinsnicket Park 1913 *To Mr. Munroe, on His Instructive and Entertaining Account of Switzerland January 1914 *Ad Criticos 1914 *Frustra Praemunitus 1914 *De Scriptore Mulieroso 1914 *To General Villa 1914 *On a Modern Lothario 1914 *The End of the Jackson War 1914 *To the Members of the Pin-Feathers on the Merits of Their Organisation, and of Their New Publication, The Pinfeather 1914 *To the Rev. James Pyke 1914 *To an Accomplished Young Gentlewoman on Her Birthday, Decr. 2, 1914 December? 1914 *Regner Lodbrog's Epicedium December 1914 *The Power of Wine: A Satire 8 December 1914 *The Teuton's Battle-Song 17 December 1914 *New England December 1914 *Gryphus in Asinum Mutatus 1914? *To the Members of the United Amateur Press Association from the Providence Amateur Press Club 1 January 1915 *March 1915 *1914 1915 *The Simple Speller's Tale 1915 *Slang 1915 *An Elegy on Franklin Chase Clark, M.D. April 1915 *The Bay-Stater's Policy 1915 *The Crime of Crimes 1915 *Ye Ballade of Patrick von Flynn 23 August 1915 *The Issacsonio-Mortoniad 14 September 1915 *On Receiving a Picture of Swans 14 September 1915 *Unda; or, The Bride of the Sea 30 September 1915 *"Unda; or, The Bride of the Sea" 30 September 1915 *To Charlie of the Comics 30 September 1915 *Gems from In a Minor Key 1915 *The State of Poetry 1915 *The Magazine Poet 1915 *A Mississippi Autumn 1915 *On the Cowboys of the West 1915 *To Samuel Loveman, Esquire, on His Poetry and Drama, Writ in the Elizabethan Style 1915 *An American to Mother England 1916 *The Bookstall 1916 *A Rural Summer Eve 1916 *To the Late John H. Fowler, Esq. 1916 *R. Kleiner, Laureatus, in Heliconem 1916 *Temperance Song 1916 *Lines on Gen. Robert Edward Lee 18 May 1916 *Content 1916 *My Lost Love 10 June 1916 *The Beauties of Peace June 1916 *The Smile 1916 *Epitaph on ye Letterr Rrr........ August 1916 *The Dead Bookworm 29 August 1916 *Phillips Gamwell September 1916 *Inspiration 1916 *Respite 1916 *The Rose of England 1916 *The Unknown 1916 *Ad Balneum October 1916 *Kelso the Poet 1916 *Providence Amateur Press Club (Deceased) to the Athenaeum Club of Journalism November 1916 *Brotherhood 1916 *Brumalia 1916 *The Poe-et's Nightmare 1916 *Futurist Art 1917 *On Receiving a Picture of the Marshes of Ipswich 1917 *The Rutted Road 1917 *An Elegy on Phillips Gamwell, Esq. January 1917 *Lines on Graduation from the R.I. Hospital's School of Nurses 13 January 1917 *Fact and Fancy 1917 *The Nymph's Reply to the Modern Business Man 1917 *Pacifist War Song—1917 1917 *Percival Lowell 1917 *To Mr. Lockhart, on His Poetry 1917 *Britannia Victura 1917 *Spring 1917 *A Garden 1917 *Sonnet on Myself 1917 *April April 1917 *Iterum Conjunctae 1917 *The Peace Advocate 1917 *To Greece, 1917 1917 *On Receiving a Picture of ye Towne of Templeton, in the Colonie of Massachusetts-Bay, with Mount Monadnock, in New-Hampshire, Shewn in the Distance 1917 *The Poet of Passion 1917 *Earth and Sky 1917 *Ode for July Fourth, 1917 1917 *On the Death of a Rhyming Critic 1917 *Prologue to "Fragments from an Hour of Inspiration" by Jonathan E. Hoag 1917 *To M.W.M. 1917 *To the Incomparable Clorinda 1917 *To Saccharissa, Fairest of Her Sex 1917 *To Rhodoclia—Peerless among Maidens 1917 *To Belinda, Favourite of the Graces 1917 *To Heliodora—Sister of Cytheraea 1917 *To Mistress Sophia Simple, Queen of the Cinema 1917 *An American to the British Flag 1917 *Autumn 1917 *Nemesis November 1917 *Astrophobos 25 November 1917 *Lines on the 25th. Anniversary of the Providence Evening News, 1892-1917 1917 *Sunset 1917 *Old Christmas 1917 *To the Arcadian 1917 *To the Nurses of the Red Cross 1917 *The Introduction 1917? *A Summer Sunset and Evening 1917? *A Winter Wish January 1918 *Laeta; a Lament 1918 *To Jonathan E. Hoag, Esq. 1918 *The Volunteer 1918 *Ad Britannos—1918 1918 *Ver Rusticum April 1918 *To Mr. Kleiner, on Receiving from Him the Poetical Works of Addison, Gay, and Somerville April 1918 *A Pastoral Tragedy of Appleton, Wisconsin 27 May 1918 *On a Battlefield in Picardy May 1918 *Psychopompos: A Tale in Rhyme 1917-summer 1918 *A June Afternoon 1918 *The Spirit of Summer June 1918 *Grace 1918 *The Link 1918 *To Alan Seeger 1918 *August 1918 *Damon and Delia, a Pastoral 1918 *Phaeton 1918 *To Arthur Goodenough, Esq. August 1918 *Hellas 1918 *To Delia, Avoiding Damon 1918 *Alfredo; a Tragedy September 1918 *The Eidolon 1918 *Monos: An Ode 1918 *Germania—1918 1918 *To Col. Linkaby Didd November 1918 *Ambition 1918 *A Cycle of Verse 1918 **Oceanus **Clouds **Mother Earth *To the Eighth of November December 1918 *To the A.H.S.P.C., on Receipt of the Christmas Pippin 1918 *The Conscript 1918? *Greetings 1919 *Theodore Roosevelt 1919 *To Maj.-Gen. Omar Bundy, U.S.A. 1919 *To Jonathan Hoag, Esq. 1919 *Despair 19 February 1919 *In Memoriam: J.E.T.D. 1919 *Revelation 1919 *April Dawn April 1919 *Amissa Minerva 1919 *Damon: A Monody 1919 *Hylas and Myrrha: A Tale 1919 *North and South Britons 1919 *To the A.H.S.P.C., on Receipt of the May Pippin 1919 *Helene Hoffman Cole: 1893-1919 1919 *John Oldham: A Defence 1919 *Prohibition June 1919 *Myrrha and Strephon 1919 *The House 16 July 1919 *Monody on the Late King Alcohol 1919 *The Pensive Swain 1919 *The City 1919 *Oct. 17, 1919 1919 *On Collaboration October 1919 *To Edward John Moreton Drax Plunkett, Eighteenth Baron Dunsany 1919 *Wisdom 1919 *Birthday Lines to Margfred Galbraham 1919 *The Nightmare Lake 1919 *Bells December 1919 *January 1920 *To Phillis 1920 *Tryout's Lament for the Vanished Spider 1920 *Ad Scribam 1920 *On Reading Lord Dunsany's Book of Wonder 1920 *To a Dreamer April 1920 *Cindy: Scrub Lady in a State Street Skyscraper 1920 *The Poet's Rash Excuse 1920 *With a Copy of Wilde's Fairy Tales 1920 *Ex-Poet's Reply 1920 *To Two Epgephi 1920 *On Religion 1920 *The Voice 1920 *On a Grecian Colonnade in a Park August 1920 *The Dream 1920 *October 1 1920 *To S.S.L.—Oct. 17, 1920 1920 *Christmas 1920 *To Alfred Galpin, Esq. 1920 *Theobaldian Aestivation November 1920 *S.S.L.: Christmas 1920 1920 *On Receiving a Portraiture of Mrs. Berkeley, ye Poetess December 1920 *The Prophecy of Capys Secundus January 1921 *To a Youth 1921 *To Mr. Hoag 1921 *The Pathetick History of Sir Wilful Wildrake 1921 *On the Return of Maurice Winter Moe, Esq., to the Pedagogical Profession 1921 *Medusa: A Portrait November 1921 *To Mr. Galpin 1921 *Sir Thomas Tryout 1921 *On a Poet's Ninety-first Birthday February 1922 *Simplicity: A Poem 18 May 1922 *To Saml: Loveman, Gent. 1922 *Plaster-All 1922 *To Zara August 1922 *To Damon 1922 *Waste Paper 1922? early 1923? *To Rheinhart Kleiner, Esq. 1923 *Chloris and Damon 1923 *To Mr. Hoag 1923 *To Endymion 1923 *The Feast 1923 *Marblehead July 1923 *To Mr. Baldwin, on Receiving a Picture of Him in a Rural Bower September 1923 *Lines for Poets' Night at the Scribblers' Club 1923 *a Scene in Rural Rhode Island November 1923 *Damon and Lycë December 1923 *To Mr. Hoag 3 February 1924 *the Pyramids February 1924 *on Samarkand I-III 1924 *Providence September 1924 *The Thing in the Woods by Harper Williams 29 November 1924 *Solstice December 1924 *To Saml Loveman, Esq. 14 January 1925 *To George Kirk, Esq. January 1925 *My Favourite Character January 1925 *the Double-R Coffee House February 1925 *To Mr. Hoag 10 February 1925 *The Cats February 1925 *Rheinhart Kleiner Being Hit by an Automobile 16 February 1925 *To Xanthippe, on Her Birthday—March 16, 1925 1925 *Primavera 1925 *Frank Belknap Long on His Birthday 1925 *A Year Off July 1925 *To an Infant August 1925 *a Politician 24-27 October 1925 *a Room for Rent 24-27 October 1925 *October 2 October 1925 *To George Willard Kirk, Gent., of Chelsea-Village, in New-York, upon His Birthday, Novr. 25, 1925 November 1925 *Old Grimes by Albert Gorton Greene 1925 *Festival 1925 *To Jonathan Hoag February 1926 *Hallowe'en in a Suburb 1926 *In Memoriam: Oscar Incoul Verelst of Manhattan: 1920-1926 28 June 1926 *The Return 1926 *Εις Σφιγγην 1926 *Hedone January 1927 *To Miss Beryl Hoyt 1927 *To Jonathan E. Hoag, Esq. 1927 *J.F. Roy Erford June 1927 *Ambrose Bierce June 1927 *Cheating the Post Office 14 August 1927 *Newport, Rhode Island September 1927 *The Absent Leader October 1927 *Ave atque Vale October 1927 *To a Sophisticated Young Gentleman December 1928 *The Wood 1929 *An Epistle to the Rt. Honble Maurce Winter Moe, Esq. 1929 * on Samarkand IV November 1929 *Lines upon the Magnates of the Pulp 1929 *The Outpost November 1929 *The Ancient Track November 1929 *The Messenger November 1929 *The East India Brick Row December 1929 *The Fungi from Yuggoth December 1929-4 January 30 ** I. The Book ** II. Pursuit ** III. The Key ** IV. Recognition ** V. Homecoming ** VI. The Lamp ** VII. Zaman's Hill ** VIII. The Port ** IX. The Courtyard ** X. The Pigeon-Flyers ** XI. The Well ** XII. The Howler ** XIII. Hesperia ** XIV. Star-Winds ** XV. Antarktos ** XVI. The Window ** XVII. A Memory ** XVIII. The Gardens of Yin ** XIX. The Bells ** XX. Night-Gaunts ** XXI. Nyarlathotep ** XXII. Azathoth ** XXIII. Mirage ** XXIV. The Canal ** XXV. St. Toad's ** XXVI. The Familiars ** XXVII. The Elder Pharos ** XXVIII. Expectancy ** XXIX. Nostalgia ** XXX. Background ** XXXI. The Dweller ** XXXII. Alienation ** XXXIII. Harbour Whistles ** XXXIV. Recapture 1929 ** XXXV. Evening Star ** XXXVI. Continuity *Veteropinguis Redivivus 1930? *To a Young Poet in Dunedin 29 May 1931 *On an Unspoil'd Rural Prospect August 1931 *Bouts Rimés May 1934 **Beyond Zimbabwe **The White Elephant *of the Kappa Alpha Tau 7 August 1934 *Edith Miniter September 1934 *Sam Perkins 17 September 1934 *Example February 1935 *Dead Passion's Flame 1935 *Arcadia 1935 *Lullaby for the Dionne Quintuplets 1935 *The Odes of Horace: Book III, ix January 1936 *In a Sequester'd Providence Churchyard Where Once Poe Walk'd August 1936 *To Mr. Finlay, upon His Drawing for Mr. Bloch's Tale, "The Faceless God" 30 November 1936 *To Clark Ashton Smith, Esq., upon His Phantastick Tales, Verses, Pictures, and Sculptures 11 December 1936 *The Decline and Fall of a Man of the World n.d. *Epigrams n.d. *Gaudeamus n.d. *The Greatest Law n.d. *Life's Mystery n.d. *On Mr. L. Phillips Howard's Profound Poem Entitled "Life's Mystery" n.d. *Nathicana n.d. *On an Accomplished Young Linguist n.d. *"The Poetical Punch" Pushed from His Pedestal n.d. *The Road to Ruin n.d. *Saturnalia n.d. *Sonnet Study n.d. *Sors Poetae n.d. *To Samuel Loveman, Esq. n.d. *To "The Scribblers" n.d. *Verses Designed to Be Sent by a Friend of the Author to His Brother-in-Law on New Year's Day n.d. *Greetings n.d. **To Eugene B. Kuntz et al. **To Laurie A. Sawyer **To Sonia H. Greene **To Rheinhart Kleiner **To Felis (Frank Belknap Long's Cat) **To Annie E.P. Gamwell **To Felis (Frank Belknap Long's Cat) Philosophical works *The Crime of the Century (1915) *The Renaissance of Manhood (1915) *Liquor and Its Friends (1915) *More Chain Lightning (1915) *Old England and the "Hyphen" (1916) *Revolutionary Mythology (1916) *The Symphonic Ideal (1916) *Editors Note to McGavacks "Genesis of the Revolutionary War" (1917) *A Remarkable Document (1917) *At the Root (1918) *Merlinus Redivivus (1918) *Time and Space (1918) *Anglo Saxondom (1918) *Americanism (1919) *The League (1919) *Bolshevism (1919) *Idealism and Materialism – A Reflection (1919) *Life for Humanity's Sake (1920) *In Defence of Dagon (1921) *Nietzscheism and Realism (1922) *East and West Harvard Conservatism (1922) *The Materialist Today (1926) *Some Causes of Self-Immolation (1931) *Some Repetitions on the Times (1933) *Heritage or Modernism: Common Sense in Art Forms (1935) *Objections to Orthodox Communism (1936) Scientific works *The Art of Fusion, Melting Pudling & Casting (1899) *Chemistry, 4 volumes (1899) *A Good Anaesthetic (1899) *The Railroad Review (1901) *The Moon (1903) *The Scientific Gazette (1903-4) *Astronomy/The Monthly Almanack (1903-4) *The Rhode Island Journal of Astronomy (1903-7) *Annals of the Providence Observatory (1904) *Providence Observatory Forecast (1904) *The Science Library, 3 volumes (1904) *Astronomy articles for The Pawtuxet Valley Gleaner (1906) *Astronomy articles for The Providence Tribune (1906-8) *Third Annual Report of the Providence Meteorological Station (1906) *Celestial Objects for All (1907) *Astronomical Notebook (1909-15) *Astronomy articles for The Providence Evening News (1914-8) *"Bickerstaffe" articles from The Providence Evening News (1914) **"Science versus Charlatanry" (9 September 1914) **"The Falsity of Astrology" (10 October 1914) **"Astrology and the Future" (13 October 1914) **"Delavan's Comet and Astrology" (26 October 1914) **"The Fall of Astrology" (17 December 1914) *Astronomy articles for The Asheville Gazette-News (1915) *Editor's Note to MacManus' "The Irish and the Fairies" (1916) *The Truth about Mars (1917) *The Cancer of Superstition (1926) Miscellaneous writings *A Task for Amateur Journalists (1914) *Departments of Public Criticism (1914-19) *What Is Amateur Journalism? (1915) *Consolidations Autopsy (1915) *What Is Amateur Journalism? *Consolidation's Autopsy (1915) *The Amateur Press (1915) *The Morris Faction (1915) *For President – Leo Fritter(1915) *Introducing Mr. Chester Pierce Munroe (1915) *The Question of the Day (1915) *Notes, from The Conservative (1915) *Editorials, from The Conservative (1915) *Finale (1915) *New Department Proposed: Instruction for the New Recruit (1915) *Amateur Notes (1915) *Some Political Phases (1915) *Introducing Mr. John Russell (1915) *In a Major Key (1915) *The Conservative and His Critics (1915) *The Dignity of Journalism (1915) *The Youth of Today (1915) *An Imparitial Spectator (1915) *Symphony and Stress (1915) *Little Journeys to the Homes of Prominent Amateurs of A.F. Lockhart (1915) *Reports of the First Vice-President (1915-16) *Systematic Instruction in the United (1915-16) *Introducing Mr. James T. Pyke (1916) *Editorial, from The Providence Amateur (1916) *United Amateur Press Association: Exponent of Amateur Journalism (1916) *Among the New-Comers (1916) *Among the Amateurs (1916) *Concerning "Persia – In Europe" (1917) *Amateur Standards (1917) *A Request (1917) *A Reply to The Lingerer (1917) *Editorially (1917) *News Notes (1917) *The United's Problem (1917) *Little Journeys to the Homes of Prominent Amateurs of E.J. Barnhart (1917) *President's Messages, from The United Amateur (1917-8) *Comment (1918) *Les Mouches Fantastiques (1918) *Amateur Criticism (1918) *The United: 1917-1918 (1918) *The Amateur Press Club (1918) *Helene Hoffman Cole – Litterateur (1919) *Trimmings (1919) *For Official Editor – Anne Tillery Renshaw (1919) *Amateurdom (1919) *Looking Backward (1920) *For What Does the United Stand? (1920) *Untitled, from The Tryout (1920) *Editor's Note to Loveman's "A Scene for Macbeth" (1920) *Amateur Journalism – Its Possible Needs and Betterment (1920) *The Pseudo-United (1920) *fragments, from The United Amateur (1920-1) *Editorials, from The United Amateur (1920-5) *News Notes (1920-5) *What Amateur Journalism and I Have Done for Each Other (1921) *Lucubrations Lovecraftian (1921) *The Vivisector (1921-3) *The Haverhill Convention (1921-3) *The Convention Banquet (1921-3) *"Rainbow" Called Best First Issue (1922) *President's Messages, from The National Amateur (1922-3) *Rursus Adsumus (1923) *Bureau of Critics (1923) *Notes, from The Conservative (1923) *The President's Annual Report (1923) *A Matter of Uniteds (1927) *The Convention (1930) *Bureau of Critics (1932-6) *Mrs. Miniter – Estimates and Recollections (1934) *Dr. Eugene B. Kuntz (1935) *Some Current Motives and Practices (1936) *Review (1936) *Defining the "Ideal" Paper (1936) *Report of the Executive Judges (1936) *Metrical Regularity (1915) *The Allowable Rhyme (1915) *The Proposed Authors Union (1916) *The Vers Libre Epidemic (1917) *Poesy (1918) *The Despised Pastoral (1918) *The Literature of Rome (1918) *The Simple Spelling Mania (1918) *The Case for Classicism (1919) *Literary Composition (1919) *Winifred Virginia Jackson: A Different Poetess (1921) *Ars Gratia Artis (1921) *The Poetry of Lilian Middleton (1922) *Lord Dunsany and His Work (1922) *Rudis Indigestaque Moles (1923) *Introduction to Hoags Poetical Works (1923) *In the Editors Study (1923) *Random Notes On Philistine-Grecian controversy (1923) *Review of Ebony and Crystal by Clark Ashton Smith (1923) *The Professional Incubus (1924) *The Omnipresent Philistine (1924) *"The Work of Frank Belknap Long, Jr." (1924) *Supernatural Horror in Literature (1925-1927) *Preface to Bullens White Fire (1927) *Preface to Symmes Old World Footprints (1928) *Notes on Alias Peter Marchall by A. F. Lorenz (1929?) *Notes on Verse Technique (1932) *Foreword to Kuntzs Thoughts and Pictures (1932) *Notes on Weird Fiction (1933) *Weird Story Plots (1933) *Notes on Writing Weird Fiction (1934) *Some Notes on Interplanetary Fiction (1935) *What Belongs in Verse (1935) *Suggestions for a Reading Guide (1936) *The Trip of Theobald (1927) *Vermont – A First Impression (1927) *Observations on Several Parts of America (1928) *An Account of a Trip to the Fairbanks House (1929) *Travels in the Provinces of America (1929) *An Account of a Visit to Charleston (1930) *An Account of Charleston (1930) *A Description of the Town of Quebeck (1930-31) *European Glimpses (1932) *Some Dutch Footprints in New England (1933) \ *Homes and Shrines of Poe (1934) *The Unknown City in the Ocean (1934) *Charleston (1936) *The Brief Autobiography of an Inconsequential Scribbler (1919) *Within the Gates (1921) *A Confession of Unfaith (1922) *Diary (1925) *Commercial Blurbs (1925) *Cats and Dogs (1926) *Notes on Hudson Valley History (1929) *Autobiography of Howard Phillips Lovecraft (1930- ) *Correspondence between Wilson Shepherd and R. H. Barlow (1932) *In Memoriam: Henry St. Claire Whitehead (1932) *Some Notes on a Nonentity (1933) *In Memoriam: Robert Ervin Howard (1936) *Commonplace Book (1919-1935) *Death Diary (1937) Reprintings and collections The following are modern reprintings and collections of Lovecraft's work: *From Arkham House **with corrected texts by S. T. Joshi: ***''At the Mountains of Madness and Other Novels'' (7th corrected printing), S. T. Joshi (ed.), 1985. (ISBN 0-87054-038-6) ***''Dagon and Other Macabre Tales, S. T. Joshi (ed.), 1987. (ISBN 0-87054-039-4) ***The Dunwich Horror and Others'' (9th corrected printing), S. T. Joshi (ed.), 1984. (ISBN 0-87054-037-8) ***''The Horror in the Museum and Other Revisions, S.T. Joshi (ed.), 1989. (ISBN 0-87054-040-8) **Miscellaneous Writings'' (ISBN 0-87054-168-4) *From Ballantine/Del Rey: **''The Tomb and Other Tales'' (ISBN 0-345-33661-5) **''Tales of the Cthulhu Mythos'' (ISBN 0-345-42204-X) **''The Doom That Came to Sarnath and Other Stories'' (ISBN 0-345-33105-2) **''The Lurking Fear and Other Stories'' (ISBN 0-345-32604-0) **''The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath'' (ISBN 0-345-33779-4) **''The Case of Charles Dexter Ward'' (ISBN 0-345-35490-7) **''At the Mountains of Madness and Other Tales of Terror'' (ISBN 0-345-32945-7) **''The Best of H. P. Lovecraft: Bloodcurdling Tales of Horror and the Macabre'' (ISBN 0-345-35080-4) **''The Road to Madness'' (ISBN 0-345-38422-9) **''Dreams of Terror and Death: The Dream Cycle of H. P. Lovecraft'' (ISBN 0-345-38421-0) **''Waking Up Screaming: Haunting Tales of Terror'' (ISBN 0-345-45829-X) *From Night Shade Books: **''The Ancient Track: The Complete Poetical Works of H. P. Lovecraft'' (ISBN 1-892389-16-9) **''Mysteries of Time and Spirit: The Letters of H.P. Lovecraft and Donald Wandrei'' (ISBN 1-892389-49-5) *From The Library of America **''H.P. Lovecraft: Tales'' (Peter Straub, editor) (ISBN 978-1-93108272-3) *From Hippocampus Press: **''The Shadow Out of Time'' (ISBN 0-9673215-3-0) **''From the Pest Zone: The New York Stories'' (ISBN 0-9673215-8-1) **''The Annotated Fungi From Yuggoth'' (ISBN 0-9721644-7-2) **''Collected Essays'' (ISBN 0-9721644-1-3) ***Volume 1. Amateur Journalism ***Volume 2. Literary Criticism ***Volume 3. Science ***Volume 4. Travel ***Volume 5: Philosophy; Autobiography and Miscellany (December 2006) ***CD-ROM (2007) **''The Annotated Supernatural Horror in Literature'' (ISBN 0-9673215-0-6) **''H. P. Lovecraft: Letters to Alfred Galpin'' (ISBN 0-9673215-9-X) **''H. P. Lovecraft: Letters To Rheinhart Kleiner'' (ISBN 0-9748789-5-2) *From Ohio University Press **''H. P. Lovecraft: Lord of a Visible World'' An Autobiography in Letters edited by S.T. Joshi and David E. Schultz (ISBN 0-8214-1333-3) *From Penguin Classics ***''The Call of Cthulhu and Other Weird Stories'' (ISBN 0-14-118234-2) ***''The Thing on the Doorstep and Other Weird Stories'' (ISBN 0-14-218003-3) ***''The Dreams in the Witch House and Other Weird Stories'' (ISBN 0-14-243795-6) *From Harper Collins: **''Omnibus 1: At the Mountains of Madness'' (ISBN 0-586-06322-6) **''Omnibus 2: Dagon and other Macabre Tales'' (ISBN 0-586-06324-2) **''Omnibus 3: The Haunter of the Dark'' (ISBN 0-586-06323-4) *From Donald M. Grant: **''To Quebec and the Stars'' External links * The H.P. Lovecraft Archive * The eBook Lovecraft Collection * "H.P. Lovecraft" by S. T. Joshi * The H.P. Lovecraft Film Festival and CthulhuCon * The H.P. Lovecraft Historical Society * A Virtual Walking Tour of Lovecraft's Providence Category:Lists